This project is designed to compare the effectiveness of the standard method preparing the venipuncture site of blood donors with a simpler method which is less irritating to the skin, less expensive, and quicker. Blood drawn using both skin preparation methods will be cultured to determine if there is any difference in the rate of contamination. Normal healthy volunteers will be used as subjects.